Charles-Gina Relationship
Charles Boyle and Gina Linetti are colleagues, formerly in a friends with benefits relationship after a strange turn of events and step siblings. The two have a complicated relationship as although Gina seems to find Charles unattractive she is willing to help him in times of need and the two previously has a casual relationship. Overview Season One ''Pilot *Gina tells Charles that he isn't Rosa's type. The Tagger *Gina's friend, Carlene (a psychic) tells Charles that Rosa will never love him back. *Gina reminds Charles of Carlene's words when he nearly asks Rosa out. *After Rosa tells Charles to make his own destiny and punches him, Gina tells him that the punch indicates that she doesn't like him. 48 Hours *Gina is annoyed that Charles lied and said Rosa's pie was better just because he liked her when they both know it's not true. *Gina agrees not to tell Rosa but tells Charles that most girls don't like being lied to. The Bet *Gina is put in charge of Charles to make sure he doesn't get into trouble or get hurt. Charges and Specs *Gina suggests that Charles gets over his ex by hooking up with somebody. *Charles and Gina end up hooking up. Season Two Undercover *Gina is worried that Charles will tell Jake about their hook up. *Charles doesn't tell him and Gina and Charles toast to their "nightmare" being over. *Charles and Gina hook up again. Chocolate Milk *Charles asks Gina to go as his date to his ex-wife's engagement party. She refuses so he asks her to go as "bone bros" and she slaps him. The Jimmy Jab Games *Charles accidentally leaves a tape in the camera that reveals that him and Gina slept together. *Charles gets the tape back and Gina tells him to meet her at her place to hook up again. The Mole *Jake and Amy catch Gina and Charles making out. *Gina and Charles end their casual relationship. *Charles convinces Jake not to tell and Gina tries to convince Amy. Amy tells her that it's not that big of a deal. *Gina tells the precinct about it and invites people to ask questions. *Gina said she doesn't regret it as it was pretty fun. Jake and Sophia *Gina and Charles fight over who gets their prepaid "Luxury Sex Romp" spa experience. *In the end, neither get it and they both give their keys to their parents, Darlene Linetti and Lynn Boyle who end up hooking up. The Pontiac Bandit Returns *Charles and Gina are horrified that their parents are starting a relationship. *They open Lynn's gift for Darlene and realise that Darlene will hate it. They decide to host a gift exchange dinner to ensure they break up. *Lynn and Darlene reveal they love the gifts and they are moving in together. Gina and Charles are horrified. *Gina tells Charles that she now has a purpose in life, to break up their parents. Defense Rests *Gina won't give Lynn her permission to propose to Darlene which annoyed Charles. *Gina gives her blessing but says that if Lynn hurts her mum, then she will cut off Charles's testicles. Boyle-Linetti Wedding *Gina and Charles help to get the wedding perfect for their parents. *Gina convinces Lynn to stay at the wedding after Charles fails. *Gina threatens to cut off Charles' testicles and Lynn agrees to Charles' horror. *Charles says that he can't believe this all started with them knocking boots. Season Three Halloween, Part III *Charles wants to set Gina up with his friend, Leo Mirren-Carter but Gina refuses. *Gina eventually changes her mind and asks Charles for Leo's number. *Gina is horrified to see that Leo is Charles' girlfriend, Genevieve's twin brother and screams "Nooo!" as Charles kisses her cheek. The Mattress *Gina tells Charles that he is right in being cross at Holt for parking his car in Charles' space. *Gina helps Charles by making Holt learn his lesson. Terry Kitties *Gina tells Charles that he has to stand up to Adrian if he wants Adrian to move out of his house. *Gina stands up to Adrian for Charles and gets him to move out. *Charles reveals that he manipulated Gina into helping him. Season Four 'Chasing Amy' * Gina is left with the Mother Dough left by Great Nana Boyle after her passing. * Charles is jealous that she got the Mother Dough and demands it back from her. However, Gina realises that she could fetch a sum of money for it from Charles since it's so precious. * Charles pays a huge sum of money but Gina refuses to take it because she burnt the Mother Dough * Charles' relatives come over to the precinct and ban him from the family. Gina pleads for Charles to be let into the family, saying that he is her brother. * Charles then brings up that he and Gina used to have sex, at which the Boyle cousins seem impressed, while Gina looks disgusted Season Six 'Honeymoon * Charles confronts Gina after find out the fact that their parents is getting divorce. Charles want them to work together to fix their parents, but Gina refused. * Charles ask Gina why her mother leave his father. He keep pressure her until she accidentally told him that she know the reason of the divorce, but refuses to tells Charles. * Charles trying to distract Gina using Scully, but ultimately failed. However, he successed unlock Gina phone, and discover that she told her mother to divorce Charles father. * Gina later approachs Charles, reveals that her mother had been cheating from his father. She forced her mother to divorce Charles father, as an act to protect them. Four Movements''' *Before leaving the Nine-Nine, Gina give Charles the Boyle Family Mother dough starter. Gallery Charles Gina shock.jpg|Gina and Charles in Charges and Specs Charles Gina.png|Gina and Charles in The Mole Charles Gina caught.jpg Charles Gina explain.jpg Charles and Gina.gif|Charles and Gina in Jake and Sophia Gina Darlene kisses.gif|Charles, Gina and Darlene in Boyle-Linetti Wedding Trivia *Gina and Charles started a casual relationship in Charges and Specs. This ended in The Mole. *As ater the event in Boyle-Linetti Wedding, they are step siblings. Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Ended Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships